TSSES 4 Episode 20 - Stacker
Luranstar: Welcome back. We got 6 elimination votes and 9 rejoin votes. Luranstar: Everyone is safe except for Garfield and Red Stinger Luranstar: Garfield, despite you being ok at challenges, you're really lazy. Luranstar: Red Stinger, you're a threat. Luranstar: So, Garfield is safe at two and Red Stinger is out with four. Red Stinger: This is CRAZY! I can't be eliminated this early! And I'm great at challenges! Luranstar: Also, Enzo and Chicken Biscuit rejoin. Challenge Luranstar: Okay you guys have stack blocks. The highest tower wins. Team Switch, sit one person out. Bleh: Hmmm... Slime. Luranstar: Okay, go! Keemstar: Alright! We have to carefully place them. Me, Birb, Stupe, and Derpy stack. Everyone else straightens. Lamia is the tallest so we can stand on her. Go! Dalas: When I make my videos, I get a writers block! U4: Don't worry, I can make them straighter. Birb: I can lift one block up with my wings... but I'm not very strong Stupe: I can fly up with my plane! Chicken Biscuit: Chicken! Lamia: If I put Slime on Chicken Biscuit, it was taste even better! *puts it on and bites* Chicken Biscuit: Chicken! *slap* U4: Hm, I got an idea. *grab* Derpy: U4! Don't fling me! U4: *flings Derpy into Birb and knocks them into Stupe's plane* Stupe: Alrig- Hey, something's stuck in the propeller! I'm gonna crash! *crashes into Bleh's tower* luranstar: keemstar, your tower looks AWFUl you only did two Keem: Oh. luranstar: but Bleh has no tower, so you guys win Keemstar: yeet luranstar: also enzo is immune cause he didn't get any screen time this epiosde and I feel bad vote vote now now Who gets eliminated? Bleh Sans 1-up Chestpin Slime Pingu Boku Vince SuperScratchKat Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team Driver: ''Keemstar'', Birb, Stupe, Derpy, Garfield, Lamia, U4, Dalas, Chicken Biscuit Team Switch: ''Bleh'', Sans, 1-up, Chestpin, Slime, Pingu, Boku, Vince, SuperScratchKat, Enzo Elimination Log * 36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. * 35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. * 34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. * 33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. * 32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. * 31st - Lurantis: Annoying person. * 30th - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. * 29th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. * 28th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. * 27th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. * 26th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. * 25th - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. * 24th - Strong Bad: Wasn't hated, but kinda over-shined by others. * 23rd - Mr. Clean: Kinda bland and worst of the team. * 22nd - Toadstool: Lost most of her personality. * 21st - Camera: Acted like a huge pervert. * 20th - Red Stinger: Others were more popular. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ (eliminated 21st place) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 27th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 26th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 28th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ (eliminated 31st place) Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ (eliminated 23rd place) Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ (eliminated 20th place) Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 29th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 30th place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ (eliminated 24th place) Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ (eliminated 22nd place) Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 25th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4